


Fate, names and other things you can change by LadySlytherin [Podfic]

by Bloodyvalentine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Derek Hale's Eyebrows, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Steter Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyvalentine/pseuds/Bloodyvalentine
Summary: At 34, Peter is more than a little frustrated not to have met his Soul-Match yet, but he's not quite ready to give up on finding the person who owns the unusual name inked onto his skin. Not until he meets Mścisław, anyway. The barely-legal teen isn't his Soul-Match, but Peter isn't so sure that matters anymore...At 18, Stiles is finally able to attend Soul-Match Mixers, and he's thrilled to do just that. Stiles is beyond eager to find his Soul-Match; to find the man who's name is inked onto his skin. There is nothing Stiles wants more than the person Fate has chosen just for him...except, possibly, for Peter Hale. He's not Stiles' Soul-Match, but maybe - just maybe - that's not important, after all.~*~*~*~Sometimes, what we think we want and what we actually want are two very different things. Sometimes, they're not as different as we think they are. It's all a matter of perspective. And hey, perspectives can change, too...





	Fate, names and other things you can change by LadySlytherin [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadySlytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fate, Names, and Other Things You Can Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419508) by [LadySlytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherin/pseuds/LadySlytherin). 



> Hi all- Ali Here aka Tootsie2230  
> The lovely and talented Sly is unable to post today due to some personal issues and she has asked me to post this for her so that it can be a part of Steter Week 2018.  
> Sorry if my summary isnt up to par, shes the talent, I'm usually a little more behind the scenes when it comes to her fics. Also, sorry if I missed any tags, I tried to get everything I can. Let me know if Ive missed anything major. She will post an updated authors note when she returns and in the meantime, Kudos warm her heart but Comments are her life. So if you could send some love her way, she and I would be eternally greatful.
> 
> Sly: Hey, all! So I still need to do some small edits on this piece (I've noticed a handful of typos that I need to correct and all) but I've got the corrected summary up now. ^_^ I'll hopefully get around to replying to comments soon; they seriously mean the world to me and I'm so grateful to everyone who took the time to leave me some while life was kicking me in the teeth. I'm just still settling back into my life after the last 9 months of fuckery...and I've got a few hundred thousand words of new content (mostly original, but some fic-stuff, too) to type up, so I've still got a fair bit on my plate. Be patient with me, yes? ❤️

Hey everyone! I finally, finally managed to upload the podfic I promised to Sly over a month ago, it took ages to muster up the nerve to finish editing. But here it is! The new longest fic on my account! It bothers me a lot but I can't help the fact that there's a bit of static in the audio every time I started a new recording. I only noticed though after I had recorded the entire fic, and it was too much work to re-record it all. I hope you enjoy it anyways and go to drop a kudos on LadySlytherins account if you like the fic and maybe even here if you liked the podfic.

 

Length: 01:26:53

You can download the Mp3 [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/blz9zsjliwdi2xn/fate%252C_names_and_other_things_you_can_change_by_LadySlitherin_.mp3/file)

And the M4a [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/fh9qmx2x83ftpnv/fate%252C_names_and_other_things_you_can_change_by_LadySlitherin.m4a/file)

If you have any suggestions for a work that I should do or can recommend a better uploading website that allows streaming too, I'd love to hear it!  
Have fun listening!


End file.
